herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Alighieri
|origin = Dante's Inferno |occupation = Crusader |skills = Death's Scythe Holy Cross Superhuman Physical Prowess Divine Powers |hobby = Fighting Absolving or Punishing souls |goals = Save Beatrice (succeeded) Redeem Himself (ongoing) |family = Alighiero (father; deceased) Bella (mother; deceased) Beatrice (beloved) |friends = Virgil, St. Lucia (guardian angel), Francesco, Gabriel, Brunetto Latini (mentor), King Richard |enemies = |type of hero = Redeemed Villain, Knight Templar. }} Dante Alighieri is the main hero of the video game Dante's Inferno (based upon the book of the same name). A brave and pious crusader, who mistakenly commits many atrocities during the third crusade. For this his soul is dammed to Hell upon death, however he refuses to continue, when he learns this means the damnation of his friends, and thus journeys into Hell to save his beloved Beatrice. He was voiced by Graham McTavish, who also portrayed Dwalin in The Hobbit Triology. History Dante is the son of Alighiero and Bella, and suffered from his father's abuse alongside his mother. His mother committed suicide by hanging herself, no longer able to deal with Alighiero's cruelty. Alighiero lied to Dante that she died of a fever, leaving the child be raised poorly by his father. Dante witnessed his father take from the poor, sleep with countless women, and eat and drink constantly, causing him to do the same older. As an adult, Dante met and fell in love with Beatrice Portinari, and became a crusader to fight in the Holy Wars. In addition, he also met Beatrice's brother, Francesco, who also would be a crusader. Dante was deceived by the Bishop, a false prophet who "absolved" all sins of the crusaders to reclaim the Holy Land. Before fighting for the Holy Land, Dante promised to "forsake all pleasures of the flesh", and was given a Holy Cross by Beatrice. During the Holy Wars, Dante committed numerous atrocities, most notably breaking his promise to Beatrice, having a sexual interaction with a slave girl, who wanted freedom. Dante felt guilt for his adultery, stating that he was not brute. He also committed the act of gluttony, drinking many cups of wine, being judged by Francesco for doing so. Another infamous act was him giving into his anger against the prisoners, slaughtering innocents despite Francesco attempting to stop him. Despite Francesco stating they couldn't decide the fate of the heretics' souls, Dante rebutted that they weren't them, stating their souls were already lost. When King Richard wanted to know who was responsible, Francesco took the blame and was hanged for Dante's crimes. Dante was ordered to march on, and would participate during the Seige of Acre. Dante was killed during the Seige of Acre, there he met and defeated Death, taking his scythe from him. Returning to Florence, he found his beloved fiance Beatrice Portinari dead. He also has a red tapestry detailing his sins sown on to his chest, detailing the events of his sins. Realising her death, means her damination because of him, he follows her down into Hell, there guided by Virgil, he fights his way through the nine circles, defeating all manner of monsters and demons, till he manages to save Beatrice. After this he is confronted by Lucifer himself, whom Dante in his quest has unwittingly freed, and plans to rise up and destroy all. However Dante opposes him, and using all the souls he managed to save and redeem against him, he reimprisons Lucifer, and thus earns his redemption. Dante then arrives in Purgatory, and as a final act rips off his tapestry, and goes off on the long quest to make it to heaven. Powers and Abilities * Supernatural Powers: He has supernatural mystical abilities due to him possessing Death's Scythe and Beatrice's Holy Cross. The Scythe was stolen from Death and has dark magic abilities. The Holy Cross that Beatrice gave to Dante before he left to fight in the Third Crusade gives him divine magic abilities. ** Holy Blasts: He can fire Holy Crosses created out of holy light as a long range weapon. ** Absolution: The cross is also used to absolve the souls of those in hell as well as his demonic enemies. ** Redemption: Allows Dante to be more resilient and attack with greater speed and damage rates. ** Pyrokinesis: Death's Scythe can light up fire to increase damage to Dante's enemies. ** Dark Magic Strikes: The Scythe can strike with superhuman force and can easily be used against legions of demons. ** Righteous Path: A type of magic used to perform dash & create ice attacks and shards. ** Sins of the Father: A type of magic which uses magic pendants to protect Dante and even attack nearby enemies. ** Suicide Fruit: A type of magic with is sued to stun nearby enemies. ** Martyrdom: A type of magic causes massive damage to his enemies in exchange for some of his vitality. ** Lust Storms: A type of magic which summons mystical storms to damage his foes. ** Divine Armor: A type of magic which protects Dante and heals his wounds and vitality. * Superhuman Condition: Even before gaining supernatural powers, Dante possessed amazing superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, metabolism and agility far beyond human limits. These abilities were increased after his death. He greatest feat was that he was able to challenge and overpower Lucifer, an immortal archangel of God. Quotes Gallery Dante-Crusader.jpg|Dante as a crusader, alongside Francesco. Dante-kills-Death.jpg|Dante kills Death with his own scythe. Dante-Animated.jpg|Dante in the animated film. Dante-Short-Film.jpg|Dante in the CGI short film, Redemption. Trivia *In real life, Dante was an Italian poet who wrote The Divine Comedy, a tale of him being guided through the circles of Hell by Virgil. In the video game, Dante was a crusader who journeyed through hell to save Beatrice's soul. *In the animated film, Dante is less forgiving, more aggressive, and doesn't absolve many souls. *He is very similar to Kratos from the God of War series: **Both are redeemed villains, with both of their crimes being revealed in flashbacks. **Both have their villainous actions marked on their bodies (Kratos having his families' ashes placed on him, as Dante has a red tapestry on his chest). **Both are directly responsible for the death of their loved ones. **Both are deceived and manipulated by a villain (Ares and The Bishop). **Both have killed a Death God in their religion (Thanatos and Death). **Both are remorseful for their actions, and attempt to redeem themselves. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monster Slayers Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Saved Soul Category:Narrators Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Misguided Category:Lawful Good